Dime
by Angela-MG
Summary: Para ellos sólo habían dos opciones: el QUERER hacerlo y el DEBER hacerlo... ¿Qué opción sería la correcta?


Introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta. El lugar se encontraba en penumbras, quité mi abrigo y lo colgué en el perchero. Dirigí mis pasos a la terraza, su lugar favorito del departamento...

La encontré dormida envuelta en una sábana, el cabello revuelto y rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Cerré los ojos y lancé un suspiro. La tomé en mis brazos para llevarla a su habitación, sino se enfermaría aquí afuera en el aire frío de finales de noviembre.

Luego de dejar a Hermy en su habitación, me serví una copa de whisky de fuego. Extendí el periódico sobre la barra del mini bar y mis ojos volvieron a leer aquel pequeño artículo...

**Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson contraerán matrimonio...**

_La pareja de ex mortífagos ha anunciado su compromiso este pasado fin de semana, confirmando así que los rumores de un posible noviazgo entre Pansy Parkinson y nuestro querido héroe de guerra Harry Potter eran eso, sólo rumores._

_Este 30 de diciembre contraerán matrimonio como último paso para cumplir con el contrato que ambas familias firmaron cuando aún la pareja eran sólo unos bebés._

_No dieron más detalles sobre el enlace pero estaremos al tanto para traerles toda la información._

_\- Rita Skeeter._

Arrugue el periódico y lo tiré a la basura. Bebí directamente de la botella un trago de whisky que quemó mi garganta, quería dejar de sentir el nudo que se había formado al retener el llanto.

Maldita la hora en que acepté meterme en esa amistad con los Slytherin a petición de Hermione...

_... — Vamos, Harry, ellos merecen una segunda oportunidad después de todos los horrores que vivieron a causa de la guerra— explicaba la castaña._

_Y consciente de que tarde o temprano me arrepentiría de esto..._

_— Está bien, pero después no vengas llorando por algún desplante de parte de esos cuatro...— dije masajeando mi sien derecha._

_Con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, me abrazo, murmurando un gracias. Admiraba tanto el noble corazón de Hermy, sólo espero que los Slytherin aprecien la oportunidad que mi amiga les esta dando..._

... ¿Me arrepentí? Por supuesto que sí. Desde esa vez Hermione y yo comenzamos a pasar tiempo con ellos, al principio, obviamente hubo desconfianza de ambas partes, pero con el tiempo llegamos a conocernos, a encontrar cosas en común... Formamos un lazo de amistad que dejó en shock a todo el mundo mágico...

¿Cómo era posible que los héroes de guerra se hicieran amigos de los mortífagos?

Aún después de la guerra, los prejuicios, el odio, el resentimiento... Estaban latentes en cada persona, sin embargo, ni a Hermione ni a mi nos importó lo que dijeran, hasta que un día me dí cuenta lo que en verdad sucedía, Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de mi amiga y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos...

Y volví a dejarme convencer por la castaña y sus ojos de cachorro...

_... — Por favor, Harry, necesitó que nos cubras mientras Draco y yo salimos a dar un paseo por Londres muggle..._

_—¿Estás loca Hermione? ¿Qué se supone que haga? Voy de paseo con Pansy por el Callejón Diagon mientras tú lo haces con el hurón...— afirmó fervientemente con la cabeza y yo golpeé mi frente por haber abierto mi bocota..._

... Y así fue mientras ellos dos disfrutaban de su amor en la parte muggle, Pansy y yo debíamos fingir una relación, para despistar a los periodistas y a los padres de Malfoy. Este plan jugó en mí contra porque el pasar tiempo con la princesa de Slytherin me hizo conocerla más a fondo, descubrir sus gustos, sus miedos, sus defectos, sus virtudes...

Poco a poco el cariño que llegué a tenerle como amiga se convirtió en amor... Un amor que callé y guardé sólo para mí, ni siquiera se lo conté a Hermione. Verla sonreír, tocar su piel, embriagarme de su aroma, sentirla mía aunque sea por un instante...

Y ahora tener la certeza de que jamás será mía me vuelve loco, siento rabia, celos, impotencia. Hago mis manos en puños y golpeo la barra del mini bar. Me siento frustrado...

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Malfoy buscó la manera de disolver el dichoso contrato matrimonial pero fue imposible, hay magia poderosa involucrada. Irremediablemente mi hermosa pelinegra deberá contraer matrimonio con Draco.

Tomé otro largo trago de whisky de fuego, que volvió a quemar mi garganta. Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y tambaleandome camine hasta mi habitación donde me dejé caer sobre la cama. Un trago tras otro hasta terminar la botella, el sueño me invadió con el último recuerdo de ella y su hermosa sonrisa...

**_30 de Diciembre de 2010_**

**_Mansión Malfoy_**

Sacudí el polvo que había quedado en mi ropa y caminé escaleras arriba donde seguramente se encontraba Pansy. Debía liberarme de esta carga, sino terminaría hundiéndome más, le contaría lo que mi corazón sentía desde hace tanto por ella... En el pasillo me encontré con Hermy.

— Ella está en esa habitación... — habló señalando la puerta por donde había salido — yo debo ir a ver a Draco, nos vemos luego... — asentí y siguió caminando — suerte, Harry— dijo antes de perderse de mi vista.

¿Suerte? En estos momentos, quisiera tener una buen trago de felix felicis, de pronto el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí...

¿Era buena idea que ella supiera de mi amor? ¿Acaso eso cambiaría el hecho de que pronto será una mujer casada?

Me quedé un buen rato frente a la puerta, sopesando si entrar o no... Suspire y por fin me decidí a tocar, escuche un pase, gire la manilla y entre...

**Quítame todo**

**Déjame solo pero en un mundo donde estés a mí lado...**

De espaldas a la puerta, observaba el paisaje por el balcón. Con su vestido de novia tan blanco como la nieve, su perfume y el aroma del ramo de rosas blancas inundaban la habitación.

— Hola Harry...— habló sin darse la vuelta.

— Hola...— murmuré mientras daba unos pasos en su dirección.

La garganta la sentía seca, las palabras no salían de mi boca y el silencio se instauró en el lugar.

— Se te ha comido la lengua los ratones, Potter...— rompió ella el silencio.

Una sonrisa surco mis labios al recordar aquellas primeras veces en que no sabía como entablar una conversación con ella. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y nuestros ojos se encontraron...

**Nublame el cielo**

**Borrame el suelo**

**que si caigo yo descanso en ti...**

Hermosa, simplemente hermosa. Sus curvas relucían en ese entallado vestido, sus ojos resaltaban con el maquillaje y sus labios color carmín lucían apetecibles...

— Desde hace mucho que quiero decirte lo que siento...— comencé — me pareció una locura, un delito, pero lo hice, tu amistad fue la puerta que me permitió conocerte a tal punto en que el cariño se convirtió en amor.

»Un amor que yo no quería aceptar por miedo al rechazo, porque luego de conocerte no soportaría tu rechazo, esa odiosa cara que ponías cuando te burlabas de mí y mis amigos. Yo quería ser la razón por la que tus ojos se iluminaran, por esa sonrisa que te hace ver bonita y feliz... Yo quiero más de ti, despertar cada día a tu lado, probar tu piel, tus labios, consolarte en tus momentos tristes, alegrarme por tus logros...

**Dime**

**¿Cómo no perderme en tu mirada?**

**¿Cómo pretender que siento nada?**

**¿Cómo hacerle caso a la razón?**

» Ya no puedo más, sino te digo que te amo me volveré loco, cada día desde que anunciaron este matrimonio, he querido enterrar este amor en el más profundo abismo, pero no puedo, las noches las paso en vela, recordando esos días en que pretendíamos ser una pareja y anheló porque esos momentos se vuelvan realidad...

Dime, Pansy, ¿cómo puedo arrancarme el amor que siento por ti? Dime, ¿sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando nuestros labios se juntaban?

**Si tenerte cerca es mi dolor**

**¿Cómo anesteciar al corazón?**

**Si tú lo sabes dime como...**

El silencio volvió a instaurarse, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los míos, cristalizados por las lágrimas.

— No tengo las respuestas que buscas...— habló apartando su mirada— y creeme las he buscado, porque las necesito, porque yo también quisiera saber cómo carajos arrancarme el amor que siento por ti...

Sorprendido me acerqué a ella y tomé su barbilla para que nuestros ojos se volvieran a encontrar. No había mentira en esas esmeraldas, me ama...

Sin pensarlo, junte nuestros labios, pero esta vez no era una actuación, era real, y tuve miedo de que fuera un sueño más... Suaves y apetecibles, un beso cargado de tantas emociones. Por falta de aire, el beso terminó. Apoyé mi frente con la suya sin abrir los ojos...

En ese instante, tocaron a la puerta, nos separamos del todo y ella permitió el pase a quien tocaba. Era su madre anunciando que el enlace comenzaría en breve. Sin decir nada, salí de esa habitación rumbo al jardín de la mansión donde los invitados ya ocupaban sus lugares, ocupé el mío junto a mi amiga que tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón en señal de que contaba con ella, como siempre...

La ví caminar hacía el altar del brazo de su padre, con esa mirada altiva, con su máscara de indiferencia pero yo conocía su verdadera esencia... Frágil por dentro y fuerte por fuera.

El Ministro comenzó la ceremonia y yo desconecté de mi alrededor. Ya nada podía hacer...

**Nublame el cielo**

**Borrame el suelo**

**que si caigo yo descanso en ti.**

**Pero estas prohibida y cada calle tiene un muro en la salida...**

No supe cuánto tiempo paso hasta que el fuerte apretón en mi mano me hizo volver a la realidad. Volví mi vista a Hermione que tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y antes de que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca...

— Lo siento, pero no puedo, mi corazón le pertenece a otra mujer, Hermione Jean Granger, ella es la única mujer que amaré y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días.

»Así que, padre, madre, si el no cumplir con este contrato me hace un traidor a mis creencias, pues lo seré. Ya no volveré a permitir que tomen las decisiones por mí.

Le dio un beso en la frente a Pansy y se aproximó donde estábamos Hermy y yo. Mi amiga se puso de pie y se lanzó a los brazos de su hurón.

— Toda tuya, Potter y más te vale que la hagas feliz sino te las verás conmigo... — dijo señalándome con el dedo.

Luego de eso desapareció con mi amiga entre sus brazos.

Fue un escándalo lo que sucedió, hubieron muchos chismes pero el amor ganó por sobre los prejuicios y el que dirán. Poco a poco el mundo mágico ha aprendido de los errores del pasado. Hoy podemos vivir plenamente nuestro amor con la convicción de que nada ni nadie será un obstáculo, porque nuestro amor es más fuerte.

En cuanto a Draco y Hermione, se mudaron a Italia pues los padres de Malfoy no aceptaban que su hijo hubiera preferido a una sangre sucia. Allá tienen su hogar, su trabajo y esperan muy emocionados la llegada de su primer hijo.

Pansy y yo los visitamos regularmente. Nosotros preferimos quedarnos en Londres, nos casamos y por el momento no queremos tener hijos, así vivimos felices. Ese día creí perderla, creí que sería prohibida para mí, que viviría con el dolor de saber que me ama y que nunca podría estar a mi lado.

Me había dado por vencido, había preferido el deber antes que el querer...

Gracias a Merlín, hoy la tengo junto a mí, amándola, haciéndola feliz y sabiéndola mía...


End file.
